bigbrotherhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Winner Rankings
1) Jelaminah (Glitch) Coming into Glitch Jelaminah found herself involved in the most iconic alliance of Big Brother Hell called The Twerking Thots (Jela,Shelby,Amanda,Dustin,Danny,Steven) In the game Jela never hid where her cards were held and stayed loyal to the players she needed to be. She built social connections with some of the outsiders and was able to play the game in multiple angels but stayed true to her girls. Once her alliance self destructed Jela was the last remaining player from her alliance where she then became the target for many people but due to her impressive gameplay she would have never left. She was able to use her connection with the comp beast of the season to keep her safe numerous times. Jelaminah was able to make manipulating people look easy. Not only did she play one of the best games a winner has player she was able to provide us passion, iconic speeches, AMAZING confessionals and overall an amazing storyline compared to her first season. 2) Patrick (Savages) Patrick came into the season being pinned to the OTTN players of the season but while his alliance made themselves a target Patrick pushed his ass to make social connections and build himself an army before anybody could get him out. He was able to convince power players to go against the grain of the house to save him. He worked the twist and studied his ass off. He won power time after time and made sure everything he did he was making the best move for himself. Time after time he came to play and make sure he was in one of the best positions in the game and still be a huge target to win. Once it was too late Patrick was able to win himself to the end and take the finale by storm. Patrick always plays for himself and not the viewers and proved his brave gameplay that he can pull anything out. No matter the position he is in he is able to save himself and fight another round. How impressive is his gameplay is that he is an underdog that is able to grab power and his it to completely change his position in the house. 3) Iqra (Black Ops) BBHell was Iqra's first ORG ever so we got to see her own unique gameplay come into play. She was able to build great connections with the females of the game and was able to control one side of the house purely with one on one connections. She quickly set her eye on her targets and pulled off real Big Brother blindsides with no remorse. She cut throats of all of her gameplays with her fiery personality. She was resilient and never backed down. She was able to get players to keep her in the game in the end game and made sure there was always a bigger target than herself in the game. She was able to get to the end with the best person and took the finales by storm. 4) Eddie (Hades) At the beginning of the game we saw a sassy confessionalist who was starting to build strong social connections. Getting him in numerous strong one on one relationships that were able to save him in key moments. He was able to be apart of the dominating prejury alliance Four Lokos where his allies with biggest threats on their backs started to get taken out before him. Eddie's voice was a strong voice of reason when coming to evictions due to his forwardness he got his way numerous times. For Eddie's first game he played very dominating and OTT and he did it flawlessly and should get some major credit. Eddie studied his ass off and was able to win very clutch competitions that were then able to give him major power in being able to send home very big winner threats. Eddie got away with a lot of shit that makes his win so iconic and the fact that he built his side of the house to be the last one standing from it. Only for him and his damn self and decisions he made in the early game really pay off in the end. 5) Gaston (Alice) Gaston played a great UTR game in the prejury phase and let the inactives and messes make themselves targets and leave. Once it hit Jury Gaston was able to play both sides of the game with Kiersten. They were able to pit both sides against each other but not let anybody know their relationship. Kiersten and Gaston controlled pretty much the entire game flipping back and fourth multiple times and constantly be in charge. Once it hit the finale Gaston was able to articulate his game better than Kiersten and won. 6) Trey (Ghidorah) Trey made winning look easy. He stayed loyal to his alliance the entire game and was able to sit back in the prejury as he built social connections but was able to be under the radar. Once it hit jury Trey was starting to build connections with the outsiders and had himself covered on all sides while his alliance got all the blood on their hands. He made sure he analyzed every situation he was in and made sure he could escape with no blood but pulling enough strings to pull off blindsides. His alliance and himself were the first ones to really use live nights as a strategy to get rid of big threats. He was the most predictable winner because, his gameplay was just so good we saw him as a winner once it hit Jury. 7) Mike Brady (Pompeii) Mike Brady played hard from the start eliminating fan faves and playing from the bottom. Along with Patrick he was able to build up his own army and get numbers on his side. He was able to cause chaos left and right and somehow make it work for him. The only reason why he is so low was the fact that the only way he was able to win was because he was sitting next to one of the biggest goats of the season but, he can give him a round of applause for being able to eliminated all of the jury threats at the very end of the game. He was able to maneuver the end game perfectly and had to backstab his closest friend to win the game. 8) Leah (Empire) Leah played a fantastic strategic game all season. Without a doubt she controlled most of the season with a very strong and loyal alliance. In terms of strategy she excelled. Socially she broke a lot of trust, hurt a lot of feelings, and if in a jury stand point she would have never won based on her abrasive social game against the people she was up against. As much as her fantastic strategic game gives her a lot of props if she didn't a tiebreaker in the finale and had the points more even in the endurance her chances to win would have completely dwindled. In a challenge based game she only won one solo competition and based on the finale she had to get someone to throw to win her the game, which is why she is so low. 9) Jonathan (Cabin) Jonathan was an amazing winner for his season. He was able to play a great UTR game and pulled a ton of the strings. He was the head of his alliance but, he was also playing with idiots who just constantly listened to his command and target the outsiders week after week. 10) Michael (Hell) Michael won the inagural season of Big Brother Hell. He played an amazing UTR game from the start building connections with everyone and having luck on his side. He was able to make solid alliances ride them out and win competitions when he needed to. He was able to get the right people out at the end and because of how charming he was he was able to take the win! 11) Junior (Infected) Junior was almost non existent the first part of the game and let the other players play. Once it hit the end he was able to finally take charge and make his voice be heard. In the end he sat next to someone who really pissed off the rest of the jury.